bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Dawn Vanila
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850657 |idalt = |no = 8494 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 235 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 8, 6, 8, 8, 6, 8, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 8, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 115, 118, 121 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Vanila, guardian of the skies, is among the more enigmatic of the Battle Maidens. Orphaned and raised to become an elite mech pilot, Vanila's life has always revolved around conflict. Her thirst for battle led her to join the Battle Maidens against the callous gods of Grand Gaia, but they were each felled as if nothing more than mere ants. Vanila spent her final strength shuttling her comrades to safety before succumbing to her grievous wounds. As eternal sleep came to claim her, a mysterious figure thwarted its every attempt to extinguish the light in her soul. During her recovery, Fennia had reunited the Battle Maidens with an emblem of their sisterhood—for Vanila, her soul was reflected in the ever-shifting hues of opal. The dark fighter had ignited an inexplicable bond within her, and Vanila returned to her comrades with a renewed sense of responsibility. At last, their final clash with the gods had arrived. Though her powers had been augmented greatly, she found her stamina dwindling from endless waves of enemies. Just as despair began to grip her, Vanila felt ghostly hands press over her own and a whisper in her ear: "Come on, Nee-san. Focus. I'm with you!" On the ground, the Battle Maidens saw Vanila execute death-defying maneuvers around their enemies, her every movement twinned by a dark mech. This dance of light and shadow created a shining arc across the dark skies, illuminating their path to victory. |summon = Ride strong! May the strength of our souls pave our path to the light! |fusion = With this power, the gods shall tremble before our might. Onward, my sisters! |evolution = |hp_base = 5872 |atk_base = 2271 |def_base = 2272 |rec_base = 2087 |hp_lord = 8389 |atk_lord = 3244 |def_lord = 3246 |rec_lord = 2981 |hp_anima = 9281 |rec_anima = 2743 |atk_breaker = 3482 |def_breaker = 3008 |def_guardian = 3484 |rec_guardian = 2862 |def_oracle = 3127 |rec_oracle = 3338 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Indominable Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, 80% boost to max HP of Light types, 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & greatly boosts critical damage |lsnote = 20% BC cost reduction & 200% crit damage |bb = Blinding Light |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) & probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 30% chance of evasion, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max) & 20% chance of purging Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Radiant Seal: Ascendance |sbbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Light attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 100% crit damage & 170% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Battle Art: Valkyrie Dive |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds evasion for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance of evasion, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 450% crit damage & 450% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Emblem of Honor |esitem = |esdescription = 15% boost to critical damage for all allies & 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 850658 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Light Totem |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = Light Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Vanila5 }}